Kushima Retold Story 4 (Sugarless Jdrama based)
by Alyssa12112
Summary: The story of Wakahisa Yuka in Kushima High, or Windmill High. she has her own drama, family and personal. Features Rei, Emiko, Ayumi, Yankumi and Hana. Based off the Sugarless Jdrama. STORY 4! STORY IS FINISHED!***
1. Chapter 1

**Yuka's P.O.V**

The year had passed since that day where I had turned on Shake. Me and Cobra were still friends, but she knew that I had a reason for turning on him. I had taken to avoiding them, and staying to myself. I was friends with Shiro, but he normally kept to himself anyways, so I didn't have to deal with any questions on why I had stopped helping Shake keep his spot.

"You know that standing there watching me train is counterproductive." Shiro said as he stopped punching. He was right. I had walked up to his spot while I was thinking, and now I was watching him train. I smirked as I sat down on the bench and continued to stare at him.

"I know about what you said to Shake. " he said and I frowned at him. He wasn't asking, it had been a statement.

"What I want to know, is why? It has to do with Rei doesn't it?" he asked as he turned away from me. He knew that I had a better time of talking if no one was talking to me.

"It is. I'm surprised your not asking for the full story." I said and he turned to look at me calmly. But I could see the small smile on his face as he turned.

"Of course I want to know. But it really isn't my business." he said and I rolled my eyes at him. He walked over to his jacket and handed me my headphones that I had set on his jacket.

"Come on. We have class right?" he asked and I nodded as I stood up too.

"How is your sister? Last I heard she was being hunted." he asked and I shook my head,

"No idea. I haven't spoken to her since she left here that day." I said and he looked over at me, the shock clearly on his face.

"You haven't checked on her?" he asked and I glared at him, as I got what he was implying.

"I was angry. Look lets just go to class and you can keep your comments to yourself." I said as I walked past him. I heard him chuckle, but I didn't turn around at all.

* * *

Class was silent like it always was. Shiro had his own class since he was a first year, and I was a 4th year. Shake had graduated, but he had not left the school. Cobra let slip that he was looking for someone to take his spot. So far he hadn't found one. But I was hoping that I could at least hit him a few times before I lost the fight. I looked up as a loud yelling sounded from the court yard below me. I ignored my classmates, who moved out of my way as I walked to the window. They were all afraid of me, because I had a temper. I looked over at the next window and saw Shiro also looking out. I motioned for him to come over, and I saw him vanish from the window. Moments later he appeared next to me.

"His name is Shiiba Gaku. He had his say yesterday, and is now getting beat up by Oda and his little friends." he said and then looked back down at the fight below. The boy was so weak. But what shocked me, was that Marumo had appeared and was beating the other guys up.

"That's a shock. He is actually fighting. I used to hear how good he was. I think ill challenge him." Shiro said and I rolled my eyes. That was how I met him, he thought I was strong, and challenged me. But when we actually fought, we turned out to be evenly matched. Which was shocking as I was #2 and he was #3. But to us, our ranks didn't matter. Strength is what mattered to us.

"Well when that happens, tell me. That is a fight I want to see." I said and he looked over at me and smiled, a real smile. Not his usual smirk. I heard a few gasps behind me, but both of us ignored it. He returned to watching the fight. The fight had turned into Marumo fighting the kid. Suddenly I saw Cobra appear on the roof, looking down and speaking. I saw Shake behind her.

"I want to challenge him. " I stated as I looked over at Shiro, who was also staring at Shake. I pulled Shiro with me as I left the room.

"Go challenge Marumo. Ill pick on the new kid." I said and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Shiiba's P.O.V**

I looked up as a girl with a purple leather jacket came walking up to me. She had purple headphones and was highly amused.

"Never seen someone actually want to get beat up. Tell me, is it as fun get beat as it is to watch?" she asked and I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and she smiled as she turned and kicked Oda as he tried to get up.

"Stay down Oda. No one gave you permission to interfere." she spat and the guy stayed laying down and looking up at her in fear.

"Viper-San, I didn't think you would be interested in the new kid." he said and she looked at him pointedly.

"Like you know how I think? Take your fucking pig of friends and get lost. I havent forgotten the assault you did on my sister." she spat as she leaned down to glare at him. With in moments he had his friends up and running away. She watched with an amused expression.

"Your Viper! #2 rank." I said and she smiled at me as she clapped.

"How smart of you to figure that out. But my question to you..." she started as she stopped smiling and stepped forward.

"How far are you willing to go to get to the Top?" she asked as she stopped barley an inch from me.

"I'm willing to do anything. I want to be top." I said and she looked me over for a second before nodding.

"And are you opposed to having help?" she asked finally after looking at me for a few more seconds. She seemed serious about her question.

"No." I replied and she held out her hand.

"Wakahisa Yuka. And I don't want to be top. I do want revenge though. Think you can help me get it?" she asked and I looked down at her hand and then up at her in shock. She rolled her eyes at me,

"Not everyone here wants to be Top kid. The least you can do is have help. Because the ones that do want the Top, like to fight dirty." she said,

"I take that as an insult Yuka." said a voice and she smirked as she stayed where she was. A man in a green leather jacket and green headphones came walking up.

"I wasn't speaking about you Shiro. Your the only one that doesn't fight dirty." she said as she turned her head to smirk at him. Shiro glared at her before smirking and leaning against a tree. Then he pointed behind me,

"You have company." he said and she looked past me just as a voice sounded,

"Hello sister. I take it that your making more friends." the voice said and I turned to see a girl that almost looked exactly like Yuka standing there. But she was darker skinned and was dressed in a skirt and black tank top. Beside her was another girl, who looked proper, but also looked to be a type of girl to take nothing.

"Rei, I didn't know you would be here." Yuka said as she walked past me and towards the girl.

"I teach here now. And I know your plan. You don't need to get revenge on Shake for me." she said as she hugged Yuka. I looked at them in shock. I was so lost. Shiro chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Shake abandoned her, so Yuka wants revenge on him for it. Its that simple. Now I believe that you wanted an alliance with her. But don't think that we have one. I want to be Top." he said and then turned and walked over to the two girls. Rei turned and smiled at him as she looked him over.

"Still as tough as ever are we?" she asked and he snorted slightly before turning and walking off.

"Still a man with little words. How wonderful." she said and then laughed when Shiro turned and glared at her. He had obviously heard her.

"So do we have a deal Shiiba?" Yuka asked as she turned to look at me. Her hand was once again out, and while I was thinking about it, I decided that it would be a good idea. She had made a good point. Having help wouldn't be a bad idea. I took her hand and she beamed. Then she turned and walked off without a word. The two other girls following her. But when I turned to go back towards the school, I saw Shake on the roof, looking at the 3 girls, behind him was another girl.

"That's Cobra. The old friend of Yuka. She turned on Shake and gave up her friendship with Cobra in the process." a voice said and I turned to see Shiro, who had come back.

"Ill make a deal with you. If I win in a fight with Marumo, then I will continue my way to the Top. But if I lose then ill help you get to the Top." he said as he looked up at the roof.

"Why?" I asked and Shiro never looked at me, and it seemed that he was thinking.

"Because Yuka is more than just a friend for me. If she wants revenge then I want to help her. But that also means I would have to give up my dream of being Top." he said as he turned to stare at me for a second. Then I nodded once and turned to leave.

"You don't have to make a deal to do that." I said after him and he stopped.

"I have my pride to look after. That deal has nothing to do with you, its to help my pride. If I try hard and still lose, then I know that it was because he was stronger than me. To me and Yuka, strength is everything." he said and before he could walk again, I spoke up.

"So you fought her?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"No one lost. It was a draw. We were evenly matched. That's why we became friends. It was no use fighting each other. But now its different. She is more than that to me. " he said and then continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiiba's P.O.V**

So Marumo ended up going to fight Shiro. But when I showed up, I saw Yuka sitting on the floor, watching them talk. When they both saw me, Marumo sighed and Shiro scoffed at me. Yuka smirked at me as she sat back and got confortable. When they began actually fighting, I was the only one that felt shocked at their strength. Yuka seemed to be sizing each of them up, and was laughing each time Marumo would get hit.

"Ill fight who ever loses." I told her and she scoffed,

"Don't kid yourself. You won't win against either one of them. And you should know better than to think you will." she said and then got up as she turned to the door.

"We have company. Come help me deal with them while they fight it out." she said and then walked off towards the door. I followed after her and saw Urabe standing there with his group.

"Making your move are we?" she asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Urabe growled at her, but didn't move any closer to the Gym.

"I want to take them both out. This isn't about you." he spat and Yuka laughed as she stood up again, raising herself to her full height. She stepped closer.

"I would think that you were smart to figure out that you will have to get past me. Shiro is my friend, and I won't allow you to get to him while his back is turned." she said and I saw her turn into someone I hadn't met. She waited for him to speak.

"Fine, then you will be crushed like that guy over there." he said and she smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out what looked like spiked brass knuckles, and in her other hand was a dagger. She got into a fighting stance just as he motioned his friends closer. She took the first guy down by punching them in the face, his face now had holes in it. Blood was dripping down his face and she merely blew a kiss at him as he looked at her with a mixture of fear and awe. She did this to a few other guys as well, and slowly the numbers were falling. But because I was watching her, I left myself wide open. I found myself the target of a few of them. Yuka jumped in the way and stabbed one in the arm, forcing him and the others to back off. She turned to me.

"Don't watch me. If you want to make it out without him seriously hurting you, then don't just stand there." she spat as she once again got back into the fight. Suddenly she went flying right into the wall. Her head slammed into the wall as she landed. She groaned as she tried to stand up, she put her hand to her head. While she was trying to stand, Shiro and Marumo had come out of the Gym. Shiro helped her up and sat her in a desk chair and then turned towards Urabe and his friends.

"She did well, even if she got beat black and blue." Shiro said and I saw Yuka glare at him. But she didn't look really mad about his statement. When they beat the others up, Shiro stepped over towards Yuka and tried to help her up. She ignored him as she stood up. She seemed fine now, and was glaring at Urabe as though he had tried to maim her. She went up to him and slammed her dagger into his hand.

"Try fighting like that." she spat and then stepped around him and waited on Shiro who was smirking with amusement. Shiro walked over to her and then turned,

"I have no interest in you, or that guy over there. I only want to fight him. Besides, you won't win against me and you know it. So how about you focus on something else." Shiro said as he walked away. Yuka followed after him and was still holding her head. Then I saw something I didn't think she would want me to see. She swayed and he turned and caught her as she went crashing to the ground. He easily got her up and kept walking as though nothing had happened.

* * *

I was told that Marumo had once again gone to fight Shiro. But this time I didn't want to be part of it. Instead I decided to do other things. But when I decided to check up on them, I saw Marumo. He was literally running at Shiro, both of their shirts were off, and Yuka was standing off to the side. She was looking worried and was looking at Shiro in concern. Then when they both went to punch each others faces, I saw her eyes widen. Shiro had been the one that had missed. Marumo got him in the face. Shiro slowly began to fall and then fell to his knees. He went falling forward onto the ground, his head slamming into the floor.

"Shiro!" Yuka yelled as she rushed forward and gently turned him over. He already had a blackish bruise on the side of his head, where his head had slammed into the floor. She brushed his hair aside and sighed. She looked up at Marumo.

"I just hope that your satisfied. " she spat and he looked at her in confusion. I stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she turned towards me as she stood up.

"His father kicked him out for not winning a fight. Said that their family didn't like failures. That was when he was 11. You both thought that he was just wanting to win because of his pride. It has nothing to do with his pride. He is still trying to win the love of his father. His father mentally abused him in that way. Said he wasn't his son. " she yelled and then looked down at Shiro, who was still out cold.

"He doesn't think he is good enough. If he doesn't win every time, then he thinks he is a failure." she said and Marumo scoffed,

"So you expected me to let him win?" he spat and she turned on him in seconds. She walked forward and slammed her fist into his face. He went falling backwards. She looked down at him

"No. But I didn't expect you to fucking knock him out. He hasn't had time to register that he lost. So when he wakes up, he is going to hurt himself because of this. So no I don't expect you to let him win. Don't assume things." she said and then turned and walked over to Shiro, who was still out. She sighed, and then looked back at Marumo.

"Carry him to the infirmary. Ill take care of him when he wakes up. Shiiba your allowed to stay with us, seeing as you both had a deal. But Marumo, after you drop him off, get lost for at least an hour." she said as Shiro was picked up.

* * *

He woke up and turned to look at me. Yuka stayed back. When he sat up, she watched him.

"You lost. Got knocked out." I said and Yuka glared at me, but she didn't say anything. Shiro looked down and seemed to be remembering that fight.

"I lost." he said and I saw several emotions cross his face, and then he rushed, trying to stand up, but he went crashing down onto his knees. Yuka stood from her spot and watched him. She turned to me.

"Out." she said simply and I sighed as I realized she would make me if I didn't. So I stood up and walked out.

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V**

I never heard her tell Shiiba to leave. I was too focused on the fact that I had lost. Flashes of my father ran through my head and I started cussing, and hitting the floor. Yuka came out of nowhere and yanked my hand up. I suddenly lashed out, hitting her hard in the stomach, but she held onto my hand and held it there, even as she looked like she was in pain.

"Hit me as many times as you want Shiro. Just don't hurt yourself by hitting the floor." she said as she held my hand to her stomach, not letting go. I looked down to the floor and saw bits of blood on the floor from where I had punched over and over.

"I lost. " I said and tried hard to get my hand from hers, but she wouldn't let go. She grabbed my other hand and kept me from hitting the ground with that one too.

"You didn't lose. Its not losing if you try again. Its only losing if you give up." she said as she pulled me up. I stood there staring at the floor. She let go of my hands and stepped back.

"What your father says, doesn't count. My whole family is Yakuza. But we don't judge based on that. If we lose a fight, we go back another time and we try again. To us, there is no such thing as failure. Its only failure if you let things be." she said smiled at me. She seemed so sure of herself, and yet I had lost the fight. But she hadn't left me alone, hadn't ended whatever this was, because I had lost. It seemed that she was stronger than me. And for some reason, her opinion mattered. I couldn't understand it. I had never had love, or kindness, and I didn't what it felt like.

"I know what your thinking Shiro. But I don't give up on my friends just because they lost a fight. That would be hypocritical of me to do so. Ive lost a lot of fights Shiro, fights that I had no business being in. But I didn't give up, and I didn't limit myself either. " she said and sat down on my bed, and handed me my leather jacket.

"Why do you sound so sure of yourself?" I asked and she smiled,

"That's the Shiro I know. The self loathing Shiro wasn't someone I liked." she said and then handed over my headphones which she had put in the basket.

"Now come on. I think a little walking will do you good. Forget everything here, forget the ranks, and Top. Just come walking around with me. Be yourself and don't let your Father influence you. I didn't become friends with that guy. I became friends with the guy that is kind, funny and likes to smile. " she said and stood. She took my arm and led me out of the room.

"Yuka. Thanks." I said and she smiled a big smile as she led me down the hallway.

* * *

 **Shiiba's P.O.V**

I saw her led him away, and he seemed better. I had heard their conversation, and I was starting to see Shiro as someone else. Someone that was insecure. But Yuka seemed to help with that, and he let her help. Her opinion mattered to him, and it was obvious. I just wondered if it was obvious to him. He loved her, and I knew that he didn't see it. I turned as I saw Haruka walking down the hallway, and I ran after her. I had to chase my own love. I just hoped she would open up to me as some point. I couldn't take much more of her turning me down. But I wasn't going to give up just yet. And I hoped that when Shiro realized that he loved her, that he would tell her, and not hide it. But I would have to find out what he does when he realizes it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruka's P.O.V**

I watched my little brother. He was making out with a girl and talking about hunting first years. I moved back as I heard them picking their targets. I returned to the roof to inform Shake of what I had found out. I missed Yuka, but I knew that she had her reasons for turning on Shake. And I wasn't going to take away her pride by beating her up for him. He had tried to talk me into it, but I had merely looked away and kept my distance from her.

"Shake, My brother is planning to hunt first years. Are we really going to allow him to do this?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He was playing chess with the others. Shake looked up at me and then went back to his game. I sighed as I realized that I was going to have to warn Yuka. I knew that since Shiro had lost, he wouldn't be up to his full strength. And Yuka would take it hard if my brother made a fool of Shiro.

* * *

 **Shiiba's P.O.V**

I sat next to Yuka, who had invited me to train with her. Shiro was in his spot and had not talked to me since, but I saw them talk to eachother almost all the time.

"He will come to talk to you again Shiiba. Shiro doesn't like to lose." she said as she punched the punching bag that was hanging from a tree. Her bag was purple, while I had seen Shiro's green one. I looked over as I heard foot steps. Cobra, the girl I had seen before on the roof, was walking over to her spot. Yuka had seen her, and was now standing there looking at her.

"I didn't come here to fight you Yuka. " she said as she walked past me and then she turned to look at me,

"Sit. Im not here for you." she said as I had stood up to challenge her. I sat back down and watched them both.

"Then why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me because of what I told Shake?" Yuka asked and Cobra sighed, she stepped back,

"I wanted to be friends Yuka. But you were the one that said that we shouldn't." Cobra said and then she sat down next to me,

"I came to warn you. My brother is planning to hunt first years." she said as she looked at her hand, which had a large scar on it. Yuka looked at her in alarm.

"Who?" she asked and Cobra looked up, her eyes betraying her guilt.

"Shiro, Shiiba, Marumo and Urabe." she said and I watched as Yuka turned and took off for another part of the school grounds.

"You might want to also run. If I'm not mistaken, he will come for you himself." she said as she stood and then she turned and stared at me.

"Welcome to Kushima. Maybe you should have transferred to another school." she said and then turned and walked away. I got up and hurried after Yuka.

* * *

When I found her, she was right in front of Shiro, who was holding his hand. He had pain written all over his face.

"Your next then." the boy said and Yuka smirked,

"Bring it. But remember what happens to those that challenge me." she said and I saw the brass knuckles that I had seen earlier. But this time she didn't take out a knife. Just as she went to pounce, he turned and fled. Shiro was still holding his hand, but he was sighing in relief.

"I was about to lose." he said and Yuka smiled at him as she walked closer to him.

"You won't lose again. Tomorrow, challenge him and take him out. But first we have to make sure the others are ok. They were also being targeted. " Yuka said and he nodded. As he turned to start walking, he saw me,

"He followed you." he said and Yuka chuckled,

"I know. I figure that he likes to see me fight." she said and I saw Shiro roll his eyes.

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

I stood off to the side and watched Shiiba make a fool of himself. I had to admit that he was stubborn, and that would help him when he actually got to fight Shake. He would make a good top. He was doing well, until Kirio used his fist, not the normal one, but his left one. With in seconds he was out cold. Kirio left to challenge Shake, and I walked over to where Kirio had been standing and saw a timer. I picked it up just as Haruka had come over to do the same. I looked at her for a second. Then I simply handed it over to her.

"Make sure you give it to him. I know that he likes you. He needs every motivation he can get to win against Shake." I said and she looked at me in shock, then she looked down at the Timer.

"Is he really that stupid?" she asked and I glared at her,

"Well I think your stupid for not knowing how to fight. But that is just an opinion, just like its your opinion that he is stupid. So how about you keep your insults to yourself." I spat and then I turned and walked back over to Shiiba who was just waking up. I crouched down and smirked at him.

"Good job. Even if you didn't win. Its very commendable. But your opponent went up to face Shake." I said and he looked up at the roof in shock. Then he slowly stood up and forced himself to walk towards the roof stairs.

The 4 boys lay on the roof of the building, beat up. When Shiiba came up to fight Shake, they all ended up laughing at him. Shake and the others were long gone, and so I went back down stairs to confront Shiro. As I walked down the stairs, I saw him standing at the bottom.

"Oi. So what did you mean when you told Shiiba that you liked me more than just a friend?" I asked and he looked up at me, he turned and walked off. He obviously didn't want to answer me. I jumped the last 3 steps and landed behind him. I followed him all the way to the infirmary. I let it go as I realized that Marumo, Shiiba and Urabe were in there as well. I poked him in the back.

"This conversation isn't over." I said and he nodded once.

* * *

When the 3 boys left to go hunt down their enemies, I turned towards Shiro.

"Answer me." I said and he sighed. Instead of answering me, he turned and started out the door. But I took off after him, and slammed him against the wall, and stared at him.

"Give me a straight answer Shiro. I deserve an answer. What did you mean that day?" I asked as I stood in front of him and blocked his way. Students in the hallway were staring and I was getting angry, angry at all of them, and at Shiro. I turned and glared, which had them all moving quicker to get to their class. I turned back just as Shiro made his move. I found myself slammed into a wall, his hands holding my arms to my side. He then leaned down and kissed me. I felt shocked for a second, before responding by kissing back.

"More than just friends Yuka. That scares me. I don't know what love is. And I don't know how it feels. But I want to find out, and that scares me even more. Why do you have to make this so hard to deal with?" he asked as he broke away from me. He wasn't done though, he turned and then started pacing.

"I don't know what to do. How to act to you. How to act how I feel. No one has ever loved me, or cared about me, or cared about my opinion. But you do. Why?" he asked suddenly and turned to stare at me.

"Because what you said before is mutual. And your only confused because you are feeling something for me, and don't know what it is. You don't have a name for it. But I don't believe that you can't feel it. " I said and he nodded once, he turned and stood there for a few seconds,

"What do you want this to mean? What do you want? What does your heart say Shiro?" I asked as I stepped away from the wall and put my hand on his arm. He turned and looked at me,

"That I want you for my own. To not let anyone else have you." he said and I smiled at him as I took hold of his hand,

"Its the same feeling that everyone feels when they are in love, or like someone. You don't have to hide it, or be scared of it. And you have always had me. There isn't anyone else Shiro." I said as I let go of his hand. I pulled him to the stairs,

"Now I believe that you have a fight to get to. Win for me." I said and then pushed him farther. And I watched as he went down the stairs to meet up with the others, who were going to ambush Kirio's friends.

"So finally told him how you feel." asked a voice and I turned to see Ruka, she was standing there looking happy. Her blue leather jacket was a huge stand out in the school hallways.

"Yea. Ruka, do you really think that Shake did what he thought was best?" I asked and she looked thoughtful for a few seconds,

"No. But he is my boyfriend. Yuka, he did the wrong thing, but you have talked to Rei right? I know that she doesn't want you to do the revenge thing. Why can't you just let it go?" she asked as she stood next to me and looked out the window.

"Because, I was never protected and I want to show everyone that I can protect something I hold dear. My sister is the only link I have with my family. A family that until a year ago, had forgotten about me. My father is a heartless man who thought that he could kick me out, and never have to deal with me again. And while I don't want to deal with him either, it hurts. It hurts that he would even do that to his own daughter. I don't want Rei thinking that I have become heartless all because he kicked me out." I said and she nodded,

"You want to prove that you can feel, that you can be strong." she said and I nodded. That pretty much confirmed what she had been thinking.

"You are strong. You don't need to fight to prove that Yuka. The fact that you stuck up for your sister is enough to be strong. You have nothing to prove. And as for the feeling part, let me ask you one thing." she said as she stepped back and started up the stairs,

"If you think you can't feel, then how do you feel something for Shiro? You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes Yuka. And I know that you are a great person, and I was lucky to have you as my friend, even if it only lasted a few years." she said and then turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. I watched her walk up the stairs, and thought on what she had just said. Revenge was usually reserved for those that were criminals. What I was doing, it was justified. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiiba's P.O.V**

Our peace wouldn't last forever. I knew that something would happen, but I had been avoiding thinking about it. Of course I had been right, and now there was a man and his class standing outside. But no one seemed to be moving towards him. So everyone was afraid of him. As I stood up to go outside, Yuka stopped me.

"Don't. This man, he isn't normal. He is way stronger than you." she said as she stepped away from the window and went to the door. Shiro had been standing next to her, and now he was following her out. And I defied her, and followed after her.

I saw her standing there. She was staring at the man, the leader. Rei was next to her, only she looked pale and was obviously shaking.

"Hand over my pet." he said finally and Yuka looked over at Rei.

"I thought you took care of this?" she asked and Rei sighed,

"Yuka, you know I can't fight him. He is #1. the only one I can't beat." she said and Yuka nodded,

"Well you can't have her." Yuka spat as she looked from Rei to the man.

"Isao, should we just take her. Why do we have to wait?" asked the man next to him. He was suddenly backhanded, and I heard Yuka laugh. Isao turned to glare at her, and she merely smiled at him. She walked forward and was stopped by a man. He had come out of no where.

"Isao. I believe that your at the wrong school." he said as he stood in front of Yuka and Rei, and glared at the man. Isao seemed to look him over.

"Botan. How...Wonderful to see you. I assume that you don't have places to be at the present moment?" he asked and Botan snorted. He suddenly looked right at him,

"I know who your benefactor is. You didn't think that I wouldn't do the research after that day do you?" he asked and Rei stepped towards Botan as she looked behind her at Yuka.

"Rei, me and you need to talk. But not before this idiot gets lost." Botan said as she came to stand next to him. She nodded instead of speaking and looked over at Isao, who was glaring at Botan with hatred.

"Fine. Ill leave. But ill be back. And when I do, you can be sure that she will be coming with us." he spat and Botan growled,

"Like hell she will. Over my dead body." he said and then narrowed his eyes at him when Isao smiled.

"That can be arranged. Come on. We are done here." he said and then turned and walked off. Rei turned to Botan,

"Who is his benefactor?" she asked as she looked him up and down. He shook his head.

"Not here Rei. " he said and then took her hand. She allowed him to pull her away from the school, she looked back at Yuka, and both girls had a silent conversation going on, but that ended when they both turned the corner and were out of sight.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

I sat next to Botan, who was holding a folder. The last time he had a folder, I had seen his insane sister, being carted off to Prison.

"I thought something was funny. He knew who Hana was. Who your sister was. That struck me as odd. She had put herself off the grid thanks to your grandfather. So how did he know?" he asked as he looked over at me. He was right, it was odd and I was terrified of the answer that I was sure he had.

"Then it made sense. From what your sister and you tell me. You father wanted you both pliable and non-violent. Since he already kicked Yuka out, he only had you to focus on." he said and I felt sick, I looked down at the folder.

"You mean...?" I asked and he nodded. He handed the folder over to me.

"Your father is the one that picked the school. There are records of your father calling Isao. All of that was a set up. It was also a set up that he found you. Another call was placed to Isao the day that your Father transferred you to Akadou. " he said and I shook my head, it couldn't be possible.

"Yes Rei. Im not lying to you. I did research, its all in that folder. I even looked up financial records. Your father made a transfer of over 20 billion to Yoshida Isao. But from what I understand, it was all hushed up. No one in your family knows except him." he said and I looked down at the folder again.

"Botan. This holds all of what you told me right?" I asked and he nodded as I looked up. I stood up, and before he could stop me, I turned and walked off. I had to tell Grandpa.

* * *

I walked into a meeting. My grandfather was sat at the head of the table, the picture of Grandma was on the table next to him. He was to ensure she was never forgotten. I saw my father, and my mother. Then I saw the rest of my family, and even some that werent family, but were part of our clan. I walked past Mother who stood up when she saw me. I went straight over to Grandpa and handed the folder over.

"Something you should know. I am going to inform my sister right now as well." I said and turned to leave. But was stopped by Father, who was looking at me with livid eyes.

"Your not allowed to be here. Go to your room, your not allowed to leave the house anymore." he said and I raised myself to my full height, and then I did the one things that shocked everyone. I punched him. As a man that fought everyday, it was nothing. Granted he now had a nice bruise on his face.

"I don't listen to you anymore. You ruined everything, my life, my school life, and my family." I spat as I stepped past him. He grabbed my arm, but was stopped by a calm, yet deadly sounding voice.

"Kei, it seems you have much to tell me. Like the fact that you kicked your own daughter out, had your other daughter tortured over the years by a boy that you paid. Let her go. NOW!" he yelled at the end and Father let go of me. Grandfather gave the folder back to me.

"Go and tell your sister. Its time she return home. And while you are doing that, I will be dealing with your father." he said and I nodded. As I walked out the door, I saw Yamato standing there. He looked sad, the moment he touched me, I began to sob.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked as he held me to him, my head buried in his chest.

"I did. Come with me. Lets go tell your sister." he said and I allowed him to lead me away from my house.

* * *

 **Ayumi's P.O.V**

I walked into chaos. Everyone was trying to fight Kei. It was horrible. And made no sense. Then I saw the most horrible thing ever. Grandfather was on the ground, a knife wound to his chest. He was alive and breathing, and was trying to stop the current fighting. I rushed over to him just as Emiko arrived to see him as well. Suddenly a loud shot rang out. I turned to see Kei, he was holding his side, where he had been shot. He turned and fled the room.

"We are going off the grid. Inform the clans, and inform Shin. No one is to know where we are. Not even the children." Grandpa said and then turned to look at me. He saw that I was crying and he put his hand on my face, and wiped my tears away.

"Ill live Ayumi. But you must protect your cousins, and yourself. He will be back. " he said and I nodded. He handed over a box and then smiled.

"This belongs with Yuka. Don't forget to give it to her." he said and I watched as we were pushed back, and he was helped up. Me and Emiko watched as the house was packed up in minutes, and then they were driving off in cars. I looked over at Emiko.

"We need to tell Rei and Yuka. They will no longer be able to get a hold of the family, and that will leave us at a disadvantage." she said and I nodded.

* * *

 **Shiiba's P.O.V**

the fight that started when Rei left, was still not finished. It seemed that Yuka was letting off steam. Letting off anger that she hadn't been able to use on the man that had been here earlier.

"Oi." said a voice and Yuka stopped mid kick to look over. Shiro followed her gaze and so did I and the others. Rei was being led over to us by another man.

"Yamato. I didn't think you would come back again." Yuka said as she smirked at him. But her smile fell when she saw the look on his face.

"This is serious isn't it?" she asked and he nodded. He looked to Rei, who began to tell Yuka what she had been told. Moment later, she was up and pacing like a caged animal.

"He set all this up? Hurt me and you because he didn't like how we turned out?" she asked and Rei simply nodded.

"And there is more." said another voice and I looked over to see two girls. Both looked grim,

"What happened?" Rei asked as she stood up from the bench and looked them over.

"Grandfather has been stabbed. He has ordered the entire family, except for us, to go into hiding. Our family has packed up and left. Your father has gone missing as well. He was shot before he left though. But we can't call the cops to look for a Yakuza man now can we?" one girl asked and Rei growled,

"Ayumi, now isn't the time to joke." she spat and Ayumi looked at her with anger,

"Who is joking? I just saw my grandfather being carted off to who knows where, injured! Im not joking!" she yelled as she turned and walked off. The other girl sighed,

"I wish you wouldn't provoke her Rei. She was the first one in the room when he was stabbed. And now, we are on our own, because we have no family or clan to back us." she said and I realized that their whole family was Yakuza. She turned and looked after Ayumi who was coming back, she went straight to Yuka, and held out a box.

"Grandfather wanted me to give this to you." she said and when Yuka took the box, she once again turned on her heel and left without another word. We all watched as she suddenly turned and slammed her fist into a nearby tree.

"Oh shit. I just forgot, that she is going to Shin's clan today. I feel sorry for him now." the other girl said and then turned back towards us.

"Yuka, Rei, its best if we stay in contact. We arent sure what his plan is, and he ran out before the others could stop him. But he doesn't have a gun, at least not yet." she said and Rei nodded,

"Maybe I should have told Grandpa in private. Emiko, would it have mattered if I told him in private?" she asked the girl, Emiko. Emiko shook her head.

"No. and he would still be injured, and still have called for the clan to hide. Its nothing we could have prevented. But now we just have to stay alive for when they get back. And thats harder than that sounds. You remember High school right? Its almost like that. Only instead of us keeping our problems with insane jerks quiet, its more that we need the help and don't have it." she said and Rei smirked at her.

"You had less problems than me." she said and Emiko growled,

"I still got beat up Rei. My life wasn't easy either." she spat and I saw the anger written clearly on her face. But Rei never got to respond, for another voice inturrupted her.

"Oi, Emi. I thought you had to go with Ayumi?" said the voice and Emiko sighed,

"Shut it Hayato. I go where I want. And I thought you were going to be with Ryu and the others?" she asked as she turned to face the person, Hayato. He smirked as he walked up to her.

"Of course, but Ryu and the others wanted to see you. They miss hanging out with you. You stopped hanging out with us after we all graduated. Besides, im sure that you don't want to see Yankumi. She is planning to come see Rei. " he said and Rei jumped up,

"Eh? You have got to be kidding! I am so not ready for her lectures, or her sympathy. I am so screwed." she said and Yamato smiled up at her as he stood. He kissed her, which shocked me slightly,

"the best way to avoid her is to run. You remember our high school years. She liked to butt into other peoples problems and that is what she will do, because she still sees us all as her students." he said and both girls froze.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Emiko, we can't keep her from finding out can we?" Rei asked as she turned to look at Emiko.

"No. No chance in keeping her in the dark. She has her own contacts too Rei. So I think that we should just not be here when she gets here. And I suggest the same for you. You think that some of the people are annoying, just wait till you meet her." Emiko said as she looked at me and the others. Then she turned and walked off, with Rei and the two boys following after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kei's P.O.V**

I watched from the street, as my Niece Ayumi walked into the house that held her husband. I was watching her because she was the person that could lead me to my daughters. My daughters would pay. But I would start with Rei first. She was the only one that was causing me problems.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

The day that I noticed something was wrong, was the day that Botan started acting weird. He started coming around more often, and seemed to be watching something, or someone around him. And it worried me even more when he refused to say why he was acting like this. I was now sitting with Yuka and the others. Shiiba had made a bet with Urabe, and Shiro. And so far, they had lost their bet. And now they were friends, or rather awkward friends. I looked up from talking to Yuka, to see Botan, he was in the middle of a fight with our father.

"Yuka. I think I know where Father is." I said and she looked up at me. And then her eyes went to where I was staring. Then I saw a glint, and I was up out of my seat so fast I nearly fell over.

"Rei!" Yuka yelled as I took off running towards the two fighting men. But I was too late. A loud shot rang out, and Botan fell to the ground holding his side. I fell to my knees next to him and he looked up at me. He was starting to turn pale, and he was groaning. I yanked off my jacket and then yanked off the sweater I had been wearing. So now I was wearing a black tank top instead. I pushed the sweater into his side to stop the bleeding and he almost screamed in pain.

"Botan, its ok." I said and then I looked up to see Father staring at me. Yuka appeared and stepped in between us and him.

"Get lost. Your out numbered." she spat and he laughed as he threw his gun aside.

"Like that would stop me. After all I stabbed your grandpa, and he is stronger then both of you." he said and then laughed again.

"Not stronger than us." said a voice and he turned to see Emiko and Ayumi behind him. Behind them was Shin and the entire Odeo clan. Father laughed,

"You think that I only messed with them? No I messed with all of you. Watanabe was paid to hurt you, and to hurt Emiko. That man that tried to kill you, was my man. Its just too bad that your grandfather killed him. I had such good plans for you and him." he said and Ayumi narrowed her eyes. He turned to smirk at Yuka, who looked ready to hit him.

"And you. You did what I wanted you to do. You left the family, willingly put yourself out of the family. Made yourself a social outcast as well. " he said and I looked at my cousins, and then back to him.

"You did all that for what?" I asked and he laughed, but it wasn't him that answered.

"He did it because he wanted to kill your grandfather and take over. He was going to destroy the whole family. Including the unborn child in her stomach." Botan said as he forced himself to sit up. Ayumi looked at him in shock, but her hand went to her stomach and she looked at me and Emiko, guilt written on her face.

"All this time, you have been watching all of us?" Ayumi asked as she stepped forward. Before she even made it a step, he had rushed forward and punched her hard. She was able to move somewhat out of the way, so that he hit her side instead. But it did what he wanted. She went crashing to the ground. While she was on the ground, he turned and ran off. She stood up and sighed,

"Damn it. Why can't we get a break? There is always some form of trouble. Its getting annoying." she said, she turned and then looked at Emiko and me. I knew what she wanted to know. She couldn't stay here anymore since she was pregnant, and she wanted me and Emiko to go with her. I saw Emiko nod, I nodded as well, but I also looked down at Botan to make a point. She nodded at me.

* * *

 **Shiiba's P.O.V**

They all seemed to be having a silent conversation. Then all 3 girls nodded. And Ayumi turned to look at us.

"Me, Rei and Emiko are going into hiding. You are all on your own. As of right now, we need to think of a good plan to undo all that Uncle Kei is doing and planning. But I can't do that here. And im sorry that we wont be here to help if you need it. But that is the way this must play out. Botan, you are welcome to come with us." she said as she looked down at Botan. He looked even more pale, and he merely nodded as he was helped up by Rei. Rei kept him standing as they all walked off, Yuka staring after them.

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

Several days passed after they all went into hiding. I had no idea if they were ok. But I knew that my sister and cousins could take care of themselves. Father still hadn't been seen, but something was telling me that he was off ruining someone's life as I thought this. I was walking out of the school when I saw a girl. Her name was Haruka, and while I didn't like her, I decided to help her. She was being harrased by several boys.

"Your in the wrong school girl. We have to beat everyone up. I hope you understand." one said as he raised his hand, and went to hit her. I jumped up and pushed her behind me. I caught his fist and then slammed my free hand into his face. He went falling backwards. His friends all got into fighting stances, but it was obvious that they weren't prepared to face me.

"You know that picking on a girl who can't fight is also a sin." I said calmly as I looked him over. Haruka was looking at me in shock, she knew that I couldn't stand her, and yet here I was helping her. I put my hand into my pocket and yanked out my knife and my other hand took out my brass knuckles.

"Bring it." I said and I motioned for them to come forward. The first one to come at me, was now sporting a huge gash on his face. The second was now on the ground holding his broken arm, which he had landed on when I punched him. The first guy got up and rushed at me. I managed to keep her behind me as I fought him. And when they were all running off, I turned to her.

"I don't like you. However I don't like to see anyone get picked on, or hurt. But you owe me, and I will be asking for a favor before this year is out. Expect it." I said and she looked down at the ground, then nodded. I turned and walked off.

the next day I arrived to see even more fighting. Something was wrong. As I walked around the corner, I was suddenly punched in the stomach. I managed to stay standing as I looked up. I saw one of the same men that had attacked Haruka yesterday. Behind him was Kirio, Shiro and Urabe who were fighting off other guys. But because of being punched, I wasn't expecting the kick that followed it. I fell to the ground, my head slamming into the floor, but as he went to kick me again, I rolled away. I stood up and came to stand next to Shiro, who put his arm around me when I swayed.

"Shiro. This has to be my father doing this." I said as I held my head and his grip tightened as I put my hand on his shoulder to keep steady.

"Its not him." he said simply and when I looked over to where he was looking, I saw another man, who looked nicely dressed.

"Its him isn't it?" I asked and he nodded, but as I looked back at the man, I noticed Shiiba behind him. He looked beat up and also looked like he had been tied up. As I looked him over, I felt angry. I looked over at the guy who had kicked me. I took hold of Shiro's hand and then spun out of his arms. As I spun, I landed a kick to the guys stomach. He went falling sideways holding his stomach. As I finally stood still, I felt myself start to fall, as blackness seeped into my sight. I felt arms wrap around me as I fell.

* * *

"So we had a price over our heads? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked as I sat in the bed in the infirmary. Shiro, Shiiba, Marumo, and Urabe were standing in the room talking to me. Shiro hadn't left the room since he brought me in. and while that was disturbing to me, I was also thankful that he hadn't left.

"We didn't want you to focus on that. We thought you had enough to deal with." Shiro said and I laughed,

"Like my insane father. I think im good. I would have liked to have known. When they tried to beat up Haruka yesterday it didn't even register that they were after us because of that." I said and then moved to stand up. Shiro put his hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"Im sorry. I didn't think it would go the way it did. Thats the only reason I didn't tell you." he said and I nodded.

"Its fine. All I did was pass out. Ive had worse." I said as I leaned over and kissed him. I heard Urabe cough and I held my hand up and gave him the finger. I heard Shiiba laugh, and I decided that I had kissed him long enough.

"Now. I think that I have to go and tell Haruka what she needs to do so that we are even again. And Shiiba, no trying to stop me. I won't hurt her." I said and ignored him as I took off running down the hall. The yell that followed after me, made me laugh as I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruka's P.O.V**

Me and Yuri were walking down the hallway, towards our classroom. As we walked we heard a door open, but it didn't register that it meant something to us, until we saw the flash of purple. She stepped out from the doorway and blocked our path. She stared at me for what seemed like forever, Yuri finally had enough.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly and Viper turned to her. She suddenly smirked,

"Whats funny is that you are acting like you can fight. But I bet that you can't." she said as she then stopped smiling as Yuri opened her mouth to challenge her.

"You don't want to challenge her do you? Are you really that stupid?" asked a voice and I turned to see Cobra in her usual blue leather jacket. Yuri looked scared now, since there was one girl in front of us, and another behind us.

"Hello Cobra. I take it you don't have anything better to do?" Viper asked and Cobra gave her the finger. Viper turned back to Yuri.

"I will bash that pretty face in, if you dare to challenge me. Im here for her, not you. So its best if you keep your mouth shut." Viper said and then turned back to face me.

"You owe me. I saved your ass. What I want is for you to do as I say, when I say it. Since you can't fight I will take it easy on you. You will be my messenger for the rest of the school year." Viper said and then turned and walked off. I looked after her in shock, I heard laughter, but was pushed aside as Cobra walked after Viper.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Me and Yuri walked into the classroom together. But I froze when I saw Viper sitting on a desk. She was pale, her hand was dripping blood, and she was sporting a nice bruise on the side of her face. She looked up at me as her hand twitched.

"I have something for you to do." she said simply and I went to shake my head, and she stood up. She was not at her full strength, but I still didn't want to go against her.

"You don't have a choice. Just do as I tell you and you will not be harmed in any way. " she said and she was deadly serious. It scared me slightly. I saw Yuri open her mouth again, but Viper suddenly slammed her hurt hand into the table in front of her.

"Keep your damn mouth shut! This isn't a game. This is about War. A war that I want this school to know about, and to prepare for. Don't be stupid." she yelled and then held her hand to her chest as more blood dripped off her hand.

"You are to get every girl in this school to leave. The people coming here won't care about who is here. And they won't care about who they beat up. You two will stay in the infirmary for the duration of the War, to help out. And Haruka, I want you to go and get Shiro. I need him." she said as she sat back down on the desk.

* * *

When I returned with Shiro, I saw his mask fall. When I had gotten him, he had a cold and harsh face on, but now he had something else on his face. It reminded me of Love. There was also worry as well on his face. He pushed me out of the way and walked over to her. He yanked her hand up and looked it over.

"What happened Yuka?" he asked and she looked up. She allowed him to keep a hold of her hand, but she refused to speak.

"Come on Yuka. Ill find out eventually, so you might as well tell me." he said and she sighed. She looked at me, then she looked back at Shiro, who was waiting.

"My old Leader caught me as I was walking back. This was my punishment for leaving the school and coming here." she said and I felt shocked. I didn't know which school, and I hoped that she said it.

"Kagura High's leader?" Shiro asked and she nodded. I felt my eyes widen. She once again looked at me,

"Tell no one what you heard, or ill show you just how bad I can beat you up." she stated and I nodded. Shiro suddenly slapped her upside the head. She flinched and glared at him.

"Your injured. No fighting until you have to." he said and she smirked at him as she stood up. But he pushed her back down,

"The full story. I know there is more." he said and then crossed his arms and stared at her. They seemed to be having a silent battle, before she suddenly sighed and nodded.

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

 _Flashback 2 hours earlier_

 _I had been walking back to my school in a good mood. I had gone and yanked all of my Father's money out and put it in my own account. It seemed to be a productive day. But as I walked around the corner, I was punched. My head narrowly missed the wall as I went falling to the ground, my head was throbbing. I looked up and saw my old leader._

" _So when I heard you transferred I was angry. Well now you will be punished. I don't allow my underlings to just transfer out." he said and I got back up, I turned to look at the two others, that I would lose to. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, and my hand was yanked out. It was my fighting hand, so I was worried about what they were going to do. I tried to yank my hand away as I realized the leader held a knife. He slashed down at my hand, and I was able to keep from screaming as he went deep with the knife. He had them let go, and then kicked me in the ribs. I went falling to the ground again, and he stood over me._

" _Your punishment is over. So I will tell you my plans, as I know you like to protect the ones that can't fight. I am coming today to destory your school. And I will be top. And you and your friends will be under me where they should be. All your ranks will be gone by the time im done." he said and then motioned for the school to follow after him. I pushed myself up, and ran towards the school, not caring that I felt pain all over, or the fact that my hand was bleeding._

 _End Flashback_

I looked up at Shiro as I told him all of what had happened. He leaned forward and yanked my shirt up to expose my ribs. I saw a blackish bruise where I had been kicked.

"We need to prepare, I need to get bandaged so I can fight." I said and he glared at me.

"Your not fighting." he said and I glared at him right back. I pushed myself up and walked past him. My ribs were on fire, but I knew that they werent broken, so I was ok to fight. It was my hand I was worried about.

"Ill fight anyways. You should know me by now." I told him and walked out. I walked out into chaos. The whole school was preparing to fight, and I had Haruka to thank for doing what I told her to do.

I walked into the infirmary, Shiro following after me. Haruka looked up from preparing the bandages that she was carrying. I held my hand out to the nurse,

"Just patch it. The rival school is coming now. And I can't afford to sit and watch." I told her, and ignored the angry sigh that Shiro let out from behind me. And as she patched me up, I heard Haruka announce that the other school was here. I jumped up from where I was sitting and went over to the window, where Haruka was standing.

* * *

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I watched her jump up and come over to the window. She stared at the school for a while. Then we saw our whole school outside, Shiro and Urabe were in the front with Kirio. I saw her eyebrows raise.

"When did that happen?" she muttered and then fell silent as the leader of the rival school looked up at her. I saw him motion for her to come down, and she turned away from the window. As she walked to the door, it opened to reveal Cobra.

"Don't. You don't need to prove anything to our old leader Viper." she said and they both stared at each other. So Cobra and Viper had gone to the same school before coming here. But I was wondering on why they had come here. Viper shook her head,

"Then don't face him alone. I'm going with you." she said and when Viper once again shook her head, Cobra laughed,

"Like you have a choice. If you go down there, then I go with you." she said and then waited for her to respond. Viper sighed,

"Fine. But im going down there. So you might as well follow." she said and then walked past her and out the door.

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

By the time we got down there, he was already gone. His school was fighting ours, and he was no where to be seen. I looked at Cobra. She smiled and pointed up at the roof. So he had gone to fight Shake. As we walked down the hallway, I saw Shiro and Urabe. They were both beaten up, Shiro was being held by his collar, and he looked ready to pass out. I looked over as I saw Shiiba came walking up. But it was obvious that he was injured, and when he went to rush at the guy, he fell. Then when he tried to hit the fallen kid, a fist came out of no where and caught the others fist. The guy looked up to see...

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously on Kushima Retold,_**

 _By the time we got down there, he was already gone. His school was fighting ours, and he was no where to be seen. I looked at Cobra. She smiled and pointed up at the roof. So he had gone to fight Shake. As we walked down the hallway, I saw Shiro and Urabe. They were both beaten up, Shiro was being held by his collar, and he looked ready to pass out. I looked over as I saw Shiiba came walking up. But it was obvious that he was injured, and when he went to rush at the guy, he fell. Then when he tried to hit the fallen kid, a fist came out of no where and caught the others fist. The guy looked up to see..._

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

The fist that came out of nowhere belonged to Marumo. When the guy looked up, he kicked him backwards and he fell to the ground. He stood up fully and that's when I noticed that he was breathing hard. It was obvious that Marumo had run all the way here.

"Oi. He was supposed to be my opponent." Shiiba said as he stood up and looked at Marumo's back.

"Kagura High's leader is supposed to be your opponent." Marumo yelled and Shiiba looked at him in shock.

"Marumo..." Shiiba started and Marumo waved him off.

"GO. And don't get caught." he said and then glared down at the guy that he had kicked. After Shiiba had left, I stepped forward.

"Oh its you. Maybe I should focus on hurting you." said the guy and I scoffed, I turned to Marumo.

"Kirio is in trouble. Maybe you should go help him. Ive got this." I said and Shiro shook his head and stayed where he was. When I looked at him, he crossed his arms,

"Im staying. But they can go help Marumo." he said referring to Cobra, and Urabe. I rolled my eyes, as I realized that he wasn't going anywhere. Marumo opened his mouth to argue, but I looked at him pointed. Finally he turned and followed Shiiba up the stairs. When Cobra and Urabe followed after him, I turned back to the man that had challenged me. I knew his name, but I couldn't remember it at the moment. And maybe it was because he didn't impress me any. He motioned for his two friends to come at me, but they ended up hitting Shiro instead, who had stepped in the way.

"Ill take them, and you can have him." he said as he looked back at me. I smiled at him as I stepped around the fighting men, and I faced him.

"So Blondie. Are you ready to fight me?" I asked as I got into a fighting stance.

* * *

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

The nurse heard the fighting outside, and told me to go check for injured people. So now I was in the hallway, watching the fighting. Shiro was fighting two men at once, while Viper was fighting the blonde man. The blonde man seemed to be winning. Each time he hit her, she seemed to lose energy and blood. He suddenly kicked her hard in the side, and I saw blood fly. She went flying as well. Shiro had just knocked out the two guys and had turned at the sound of her hitting the ground. He stood in between her and the man. She struggled to get up and then put her good hand on his shoulder.

"Ill finish him Shiro. But ill be finished when I do. Go help the others." she told him and he looked at her a second before nodding and running off up the stairs. The man chuckled.

"So confident." he said and she growled at him as she put her injured hand into her pocket and when she brought it out, she had the bandage off of her hand. She looked down at the slash that was just starting to heal.

"Im a lot of things. But I know that I can finish you, and I also know that ill still have my friends to back me if I can't." she told him, as she suddenly rushed towards him. Thats when I noticed that her injured hand wasn't the one she normally fought with. But as she punched him with it, I noticed that she seemed stronger in that arm. It reminded me of Kirio. Just as this thought hit me, I saw the man start to fall. She backed up, her arm still raised even as more men came out of nowhere to help him.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled as she put her arm down, which was bleeding fast. She took out two sets of brass knuckles with spikes on them. But just as she got into a fighting stance, she began to pale, and then started falling backwards. Before she could hit the ground, Cobra came up behind her and caught her. She set her against the wall, and then growled at the men around her.

"As the girlfriend of Shake, it is stupid to have to come down here and stop you from hurting her. Your leader is already up on the roof, that should be enough for you. Now sit down and stay silent." she spat and they looked at her in shock. She stepped forward and they all sat down on the ground. The blonde man was looking at her in awe. She crouched down,

"If you and your leader come back here again and do what you did today, I will be very happy to go and hurt everyone of your students. I know how to sneak in and out. So remember that." she said as Viper started to stir.

"Ruka, where is Shiro?" she asked and Cobra looked over at her in concern. She pointed up, and Viper sighed,

"Come on Yuka, you know that what my real name is. Lets get you up, and get you to your apartment." she said and Viper allowed her to pull her up. Her fist and arm were swollen, and her side was red.

"He is going to turn away from me." she stated and Cobra sighed, she held her friend up as she led her out of the hallway.

"We will deal with that when it comes. But first you need to get home and heal." she said and Viper sighed, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V**

 **2 week later**

Fear. It was a powerful thing. And I was letting it win. But the thought of losing to Shake, made me become something else. The first person to suffer from what I would do, was Yuka. And I would hate myself forever for doing what I did to her. But I couldn't erase time, or change it. Nothing I could do but look forward.

* * *

 **1 week earlier**

I had started ignoring Yuka, and when she came over to talk to me, it ended in violent arguments. It always ended with me walking off, I never once turned back to look at her. She didn't deserve someone as weak as me. She was better off. Or thats what I was trying to tell myself.

* * *

 **Haruka's P.O.V**

I was starting to see Viper as someone I could look up to. She always got hurt, but she never quit, and almost never lost. But now, she seemed sad. I didn't know why until I saw a confrontation with Shiro. I had been walking with Shiiba, who was once again bugging me to death. I saw Viper standing there. In front of her was Shiro, who looked blank. He had no emotion at all on his face. Shiiba stopped me from walking and motioned for me to be silent.

"What do you want Shiro? One minute you want me to leave you alone, and now your here stopping me from leaving." Viper said as she crossed her arms and watched him.

"I want your Rank." he stated calmly and she looked at him, the hurt clearly on her face. But she didn't let it affect her.

"So your adding insult to injury. But I can't fight you Shiro. " she said and he scoffed.

"I don't care if your hurt or not. You know where to meet me. But we are fighting. " he said and then walked past her and never once looked back. But she watched him leave. She turned and took off running, towards somewhere.

* * *

 **The next day**

I was walking alone, and saw her. She was talking to a man, and she looked ready to run away. The man smiled,

"Ill make a deal little daughter of mine. If you win the fight with your little boyfriend he will become my target. " he said and she glared at him,

"Oh you know I could easily take him out. " he said and she the glare on her face was gone. She crossed her arms,

"And if I lose?" she asked and he laughed, it wasn't a warm laugh, it was evil.

"If you lose, then you will be my target. I won't touch him. But you and your cousins are free game." he said and she paled as she backed up. She looked around the grounds and sighed,

"Fine. Deal. But how do I know you will stick to that?" she asked and he laughed. He turned and walked away without answering her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiro's P.O.V**

The fight didn't last long. It seemed she was weaker than I thought. She lost really fast. Her side had been ripped open again, and she lay on her stomach, her head turned away from me. I looked up as I walked out. Rei was standing there, staring at me.

"You know she made a deal with the devil. The devil being our father." she said as she leaned against a tree. I scoffed,

"Stop that! She saved you." she spat and then rushed forward and punched me. I landed on the ground hard, my nose bloody.

"Do I need to beat some sense into you? Not everything is about winning. In our family, survival is everything. If we didn't know how to fight, I would be a fucking pet to a woman beater, and I would be dead. She saved you from having to deal with our father by offering herself instead." she said and I looked up at her, I was confused,

"Why? She deserves more than what I can give her." I said and she laughed,

"Like we want anything more. Look, we fall for guys like you. You think your the first to think that us rich girls deserve more? Well you aren't. But we aren't those type of girls. We do things for love. We fight just as hard as anyone. We are a Yakuza family, not some pureblood rich family. We have more to live for than that. So get your fucking head together, because your it for her. If she can't have you, then she won't want anyone else." Rei spat as she crouched down in front of me.

"You think that winning against Shake is a good reason to go against everyone. But I have one question." she said as she looked me over,

"Even if you win, who will you have to back you up when you need it?" she asked and waited for me to answer. She smirked,

"Can't answer that can you? Look, I'm not asking you to give up your fight with Shake, because I know that it will happen anyways. But what I am asking you to do, is not push her away. She is just as broken as you are, and the person who did it, is just like yours. Our father." she said and then got up, and walked away. As she walked she turned,

"Well? Go after her." she said and I slowly stood up. I saw Yuka standing there and my pride got in the way again.

"Ill fight you when you aren't making deals with people about losing. I can't take your rank if your not putting serious effort into it." I stated and she glared,

"I was fighting hard. I told you I wasn't able to fight you. Your the one that didn't listen." she spat and I scoffed. I turned and walked off.

* * *

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

The days that past after he said that to me, were bad. Rei had gone back into hiding, and her old leader was still after her, as well as Hana. Me and Cobra had gone to the same school, and we had met by lying to each other. As no one in that school trusted anyone.

 _Flashback_

 _I stood in the hallway, ignoring the top and his friends that seemed to walk around as though they owned the world. Actually he did own the school, as no one could beat him. As I stood there, I was knocked to the ground. A girl stood there, and was looking down at me._

" _You don't look weak. Im Ruka. Of course thats not my real name, but thats the only name your getting from me." she said as she held her hand out. I took it and allowed her to help me up._

" _Im Yuka. I see no reason to lie. And I have no last name." I said and she raised her eyebrow at me. But she didn't question it._

" _It seems you have trust issues." she said and I rolled my eyes._

" _The same could be said about you." I said and she smiled, a real smile._

" _I think we will get along just fine." she said and laughed as the school seemed to stop to stare._

 _End Flashback_

At the time, I didn't realize how much we would get along. We fought our way to #3. and when we realized we couldn't go any higher, we transferred out. She was put in the same class as Shake, and fought her way to #2. while I fought Kirio to get to that spot. It was around that time that I met Shiro, who had demanded to fight me. After it turned into a draw, we became friends. I was walking to Shiro's spot, knowing full well that he would be there. I was tired of not having my friend, and my love around. He wasn't just hurting himself anymore. Just as I got to his spot, I saw him talking to Rei. It seemed she wasn't gone after all.

"Talking about me?" I asked and Rei smirked as she looked up. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Oi. Don't you have to teach?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I quit. I only took the job because I didn't have any drama. I don't want this to carry over to this school like it did Akadou. " she said and I scoffed,

"How would Yankumi feel about that?" I asked and she stopped,

"Her opinion matters. But the problem with Father matters more." she said and then kept walking. After she was gone, I turned to Shiro, who had gone back to hitting the bag.

"Shiro." I said and got no response. So I did something stupid. I got in between him and the punching bag. His fist stopped an inch from my stomach.

"Shiro. Why won't you talk to me?" I asked him as I took hold of his fist. He struggled to get out of my grasp and I gripped harder.

"Its not happening Shiro. You have to talk to me. Im tired of being alone all the time. Cobra has her own things to do, and so does the rest of the boys. " I told him and he suddenly wrentched his fist out of my hand. He grabbed his bag and started off towards home. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I followed after him, but as I did, I saw Father step out from under a tree.

"Aww, trouble in paradise. Well let me help ruin it." he said and pointed to where Shiro was walking. In front of him was Hana, who was being held by Hiroki. Shiro stopped and looked back at me. It seemed to register on his face as to what was happening, because he turned and started his way back to me. As I turned back to face Father, my eyes widened. He had a gun in his hand, the same gun that Grandfather owned. Which told me that he had returned to the house to get it. And now that gun was pointed at me. I saw him pull the trigger, and saw Shiro start running. As I tried to move to the side to avoid being shot, I felt hot pain rip through my arm. As I lay on the ground holding my arm, I saw someone rush past where I was laying and when I sat up, I saw Shiro, who was standing next to me, and saw someone I never thought I would see again, our Grandmother.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Chapter 9

**Shiro's P.o.V**

I saw the old woman first. Yuka had yet to look up. And when she did I saw the shocked look on her face. She struggled to stand up, and then looked at the woman.

"Grandma! I was told you were dead. I even went to your funeral!" she yelled at the woman, who didn't turn as she pointed her own gun at the man, and fired at him until he ran off into the trees. She motioned behind her, and several guys ran after him. She finally turned to look at Yuka.

"I faked my death. Yuka, your father wasn't just causing trouble for you and your sister. He was doing it towards everyone else as well. Why I did it is my own business. " she said and Yuka scoffed as she glared at the woman. I came to a stop beside her. I put my hand on her arm, and she ignored me.

"I don't answer to you. Im not Yakuza. What I want to know is why you let him get away with all that he has?" she asked as she walked forward. The old woman sighed,

"Yuka, that was my stupidity that let him get away with it. And I'm sorry that you and Rei had to suffer." she said as she turned to leave. She stopped as she saw Ayumi and Emiko.

"They weren't the only ones to suffer. I used to have respect for you Grandmother, but you have made me rethink ever trusting you again. As of right now, you are just blood to me. Hand over the gun and the necklace." Ayumi said as she stepped up to the woman. She had a hard mask on, and she held out her hand. Emiko was waiting behind her, her eyes trained on their grandmother with distrust. Their grandmother handed the gun over, and then took the necklace off.

"I understand your reasoning behind doing this. And I'm not mad. Your just the leader that the Clan needs. " their grandmother said, and Ayumi nodded once as she handing the items over to Emiko. Then she looked at Yuka.

"We aren't finished yet." she said as she pointed behind me. I remembered Hana being here as well, and I turned to see her trying to get out of Hiroki's grasp. Suddenly, she held something in her hand. She turned slightly and punched him in the face. She then jumped on him and kept beating him, a pool of blood forming beneath his head. Ayumi and Yuka both rushed forward and and each yanked her off of him. I noticed a group of boys watching from the street, their eyes on Hana.

"Hana! Stop. He's no longer a threat." Ayumi commanded and Hana growled at her,

"You didn't hear what he was telling me. You also weren't there the first 2 days I was stuck with him. Stop acting like you know me! He raped me!" she yelled as she broke free from her Cousins and stood there panting.

"I swore that I would be stronger, that I would never have to deal with that again. You all have moved on from last year, while I have had to deal with him and nightmares. Just leave me alone!" she yelled again and then walked off down the street. The boys that were watching her, followed after her.

* * *

I watched her as she looked out the window of the infirmary. She hadn't spoken a word to me since coming back into the school. She had glared a few times, but that glare had gone away. It was replaced with something entirely.

"Shiro. Am I really that hard to love?" she asked as she kept facing the window. I was shocked by her question, and so were the others that were in the room with us. Urabe had looked up from his spot on a bed, Shiiba had stopped pacing to look at her, and Marumo had stopped reading his book to stare.

"No. " I responded quickly. She turned to look at me, and her face told me that she didn't believe what I had just said.

"I spilled my heart out to you at one point Shiro. But I got hurt instead. You turned on me. And the sad part is that I'm more hurt that I thought I would be." she stated as she resumed her watch on the grounds below. As I stared at her, I heard her gasp. I thought she was in pain, after all she had been shot in the arm. But as I reached the window, I saw Emiko. A man I hadn't seen before was before her, and while she was holding her own, he suddenly sent her flying backwards. Yuka was up and out the door faster than ever. I ran after her and when we got to where Emiko was we saw that she was on her back. In front of her was her husband, Yabuki, and his friends.

"Oi. If you had a problem with us, you should have come to us Kudo. She isn't part of this." Yabuki said as he glared at him.

"Oh but she is. Its because of her that you graduated." he said and Emiko got up.

"How is that my fault. Your the one that dropped out!" she yelled at him, and he growled at her as he went to go at her, but it was the voice from behind him that stopped him.

"Kudo. Haven't we already been through this? You must take responsibility for your own actions and problems." said a girls voice and I saw Emiko smile.

"Yankumi." she said as the boys around her smiled and chuckled at her. The woman, Yankumi was dressed in a jersey, and she had pig tails, and glasses.

"Haven't changed at all Yankumi." Yabuki said as he put his arm around Emiko's waist.

"Shut up!" Kudo yelled at them, and then rushed at the teacher, who began to fight like us. It confused me. Why would a teacher fight like us.

"She isn't a normal teacher." Emiko said as she must have seen the look on my face. I watched as he fell to the ground holding his stomach. Yankumi stood over him and she looked concerned for him.

"Your not a lost cause Kudo. Why do you keep acting like it?" she asked as she looked him over. Kudo looked up,

"She ruined everything. I was going to go back to Kurogin, but I was told that her Uncle had paid extra to allow her in." he spat and Emiko's eyes widened. She stepped towards him,

"What are you talking about? My uncle didn't pay for my schooling." she said and then her face hardened as it sank in.

"So all this time, he has been doing stuff. There is going to be more that comes to light. " she said as she turned away from Kudo to face Yabuki.

"Hayato, my going to that school was planned. Even if I asked to go, he was waiting for me to ask. But why?" she asked as she turned away again. Yankumi stepped past Kudo.

"We will figure it out Emiko." she said and Emiko looked at her,

"But you don't need to be involved. Your not our..." she started and was stopped by Yankumi laughing.

"I will always be your teacher. Just like I am Shin and his classes teacher forever, I am also yours. That will never change. And I always protect my students." she said and Emiko smiled,

"Your so weird Yankumi. But that's what we loved about you." she said and then sighed,

"Even if my Uncle is stopped, the problems and plans he started will still be coming out." Emiko said as she then turned to face Kudo, who had stood up again.

"What my uncle did, isn't something I asked him to do. He is messing with the entire family, trying to destroy it. He wanted to use you to help him do that. So at least see that anything that happened wasn't my fault. You can still go back. You don't have to be a drop out." she said and he spat in her direction, but he turned and walked off.

* * *

 **-2 days later-**

 **Yuka's P.O.V**

I sat alone where Shiro's punching bag was. He hadn't arrived yet, but I had been told that the day before he had gotten into a fight with Urabe. I had gotten a text from him to meet me here and while part of me was still pissed at him, the other half wanted to know what he wanted.

"Im scared. Thats why I acted like I did." said a voice and I turned to see Shiro. He had been standing there for some time. Or at least I thought he had.

"Scared of losing?" I asked as he came to stand in front of me. He seemed stressed and worried.

"Shake, he scares me. You didn't see him the way I did. Is it bad that im scared to challenge him? Scared to lose to him." he said and I watched him pace. So he had been stressing all this time about losing to Shake.

"All this time. Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed his arms to keep him still. His pacing was making me nervous. He shook his head.

"My pride wouldn't let me tell you. I don't want to seem weak." he said and I laughed. He looked at me and was ready to growl something at me, but I held up my hand.

"Shiro. There isn't anything wrong with being scared. Ive been scared too. All those times I faced my father, it scared me. I can't fight him, and he knows that. Being scared makes you human." I told him as I let go of him and looked at him. He seemed to calm down, and was looking around.

"The other reason I didn't tell you is because you were right. All the feelings I have towards you, it also scares me. I don't know what all this really means. Mother and Father never loved me, and my family doesn't talk to us either. " he said and I sat down and pulled him down with me. He sat next to me as he looked down at the ground, not making eye contact.

"What are you trying to say Shiro?" I asked and waited for him to get his thoughts together. For as long as I've known him, he has never been a social person, and he was never good at communicating. But I was ok with that, because I didn't want him to change.

"How can I love someone? I don't even know what Love is." he said finally and I kept waiting. I knew he wasn't finished, and I knew better than to interrupt. Because if I did, then he would shut down, and turn hostile.

"How will I know how to treat you, or anything? The only model I have had to follow is my father. He can't even look at Mother without demanding something. " he said as he once again stood up and was starting to pace. I stood up,

"Shiro. You think I know what Love is? I have my father to thank for not knowing. Mother didn't have a clue why I left, and now that she does, she is in hiding. I don't know what love is either. But im not going to shy away from it. We aren't perfect. We will fight, and we will hurt each other once in a while. But can't we just move past that? I won't let that stop me from finding love, and you shouldn't either. We don't have to be like our parents Shiro." I said and he looked at me from where he was standing. He didn't respond, and I wasn't sure if he would even say anything to what I had just said. His father had made sure that he hid his feelings, and I was trying to get him to come out of the shell that he had put himself in. So I went for the next best thing. I walked up to him, and while he was busy trying to figure out what I was going to do, I suddenly grabbed his head, and kissed him. At first he was just standing there, but after 10 minutes, his arms went around my waist and he kissed back. When I broke the kiss, I smiled up at him.

"You have been waiting a while to do that haven't you?" he asked and I laughed as I nodded.

"Shiro. What I told you is true. I want to be with you, and I don't know how many times I have to say it. Don't turn me down." I told him and when he nodded, I smiled.

"On a serious note. I came here to tell you that I was challenging Shake tomorrow." he said and I nodded,

"Why aren't you shocked? I just told you I was scared of him." he asked and I rolled my eyes as I stepped away from him. I grabbed his headphones and before he could stop me, I put them on.

"Because I know you. I know you won't let fear get you. I knew you would challenge him. I just didn't know when. And I'm keeping these headphones until after your fight." I said as I started to walk off towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuka's P.O.V**

I didn't see him again after that. He had gone the next day to challenge Shake, and when I walked into the school the next day, I saw several things. Shiiba and Marumo were fighting, and Marumo was winning. That wasn't shocking. But what was was the fact that he was fighting Shiiba, who he considered his friend. I moved past them and up the stairs. I saw Rina. She was standing there watching Shiro and Shake.

"I have to say that he is not giving up. But im glad that Shake is going to win. " she said as she looked at me. I looked at her as she turned and walked off up the stairs towards the roof. She was right, Shiro wasn't strong enough and i'm sure he knew that. I turned to see him get kicked into glass display case. I rushed forward just as Shake came walking over to watch him. When Shiro fell back down and his eyes closed, Shake turned and began to walk off.

"Shake! Thank you for not doing more than this." I told him and he turned slightly,

"He is stronger than he looks Viper. I didn't hold back. He will make a good top. Even if he won't be #1." he said and I smirked at him as he smiled at me. As he walked off, I looked down to see Shiro. I sat down on the ground and pushed him onto his back. His head landed in my lap. And I smiled down at him as he opened his eyes.

"I lost." he said and I smiled as I put my hand on his head.

"You lost." I confirmed and he sighed, I chuckled at him,

"But losing doesn't mean its over. The fact that you even came and challenged him, made him see you as someone stronger. Your not letting your fear run you." I said as I pushed him up,

"Now. Isn't there somewhere you should be right now?" I asked as I pointed up towards the roof. He smiled,

"But I thought you wanted revenge on Shake?" he asked as he slowly stood up. I helped him up the stairs, and to the roof,

"Revenge isn't what I want anymore Shiro. But you want to be Top, and so you should go and take it. " I said as I pushed him towards the door to the roof. I ignored Rina who was standing there with her other friends. After he had walked out, I turned towards Rina. I held out my hand.

"Truce? I don't want revenge anymore." I told her and she smiled at me. She took my hand.

* * *

the next day was boring. The fact that there was no fighting, since Shiiba, Marumo, Shiro and Urabe were on the roof again was making people nervous. I wasn't though. I knew that eventually Shiiba would win, and I would be allowed back up on the roof again. Only this time as part of the group on top. Shake was leaving today and I knew that he wanted to find someone worthy of being top.

"So Shake is going to let Shiiba have the top. He says he just wants to move on without having to worry about it." Rina said as she sat down next to me and looked at the grounds.

Around the same time, Hana was having her own troubles, and sense me and her were the same age we wouldn't be able to help each other. Not that she wanted my help. She didn't seem to want my help. Of course she didn't want anyone's help. But I was sure she would learn to take help when she needs it.

"So why don't you go and keep an eye on her. We still have about 6 months left. And maybe ill go with you. Since we don't have to fight our way to the top anymore, maybe we can help her." Shiro told me as he sat down on the couch next to me. I was sitting on the couch next to Shiro. Shiiba, Urabe and Marumo were looking at us.

"I have nothing better to do." Shiiba said looking over at Marumo who nodded his head. Urabe shrugged. Shiro chuckled at me,

"Shiro, she won't want my help. But maybe I can help my cousin keep an eye on her." I said as I stood up and started for the door to the roof.

"Im going to see my cousins." I said as I walked away,

"Wait. Ill go with you." Shiro said as he stood up and followed me.


End file.
